Silent Love
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Officer Nikki Peterson transferred to Central temporarily for motorcycle training. Instantly her and Ponch hit it off as friends...but secretly on the inside they both have feelings for each other...when will one speak up...or is it just gonna remain a silent love until she's gone?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is dedicated to Erincoffeeaddict, thanks for giving me the idea!_

"Silent Love" by Ponchygirl

"And lastly I want you to give a warm welcome to Officer Nikole Peterson. She's transferred here from the station in San Diego for her motorcycle training. Heard we had some of the best training officers here at Central," Getraer explained as he introduced the new female officer.

Nikole Peterson stood up front of everyone and waved hi. She felt like she might faint when her eyes came across the hottest guy she'd ever laid her eyes on. When he smiled at her, she felt as if her heart had melted into goo. There was no way she was gonna miss out on meeting him.

"Nikole, I'll introduce you to your training officer, Frank stay here. The rest of you hit your beats," Getraer said.

Everyone began filing out of the room.

"Enjoy your time here at Central," Jeb said, shaking her hand.

""Thanks," Nikole replied.

"Welcome to Central, I'm Artie Grossman."

"Hi, I'm Nikole Peterson, you can call me Nikki."

"Nice to meet you, Nikki, I'll be seeing you," Grossie said while exiting.

"Before you meet your training officer I just wanna say…enjoy your time here…and uh take it easy on him…he's my partner," Jon said.

Nikki smiled slightly "Ok, thanks…Baker," she said reading the name plate.

"Officer Peterson, come on over here," Getraer said, standing beside that sergeant was that young sexy Puerto Rican officer she was looking at earlier, she felt a little nervous now.

 _'That's my training officer?'_ She thought.

He stood there with his hands behind his back, he looked pretty happy. "Hi there, I'm Frank Poncherello, you can call me Ponch," he said cheerfully extending a hand.

"Hi, I'm Nikole Peterson, you can call me Nikki," she replied shaking his hand.

"Nikki is a nice name…I knew a nurse once named Nikki," Ponch replied with a smile showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Thanks…"

"Ok, so I'll let the two of you get acquainted, but first I gotta talk to Frank real quick," Getraer pulled Ponch aside.

"Poncherello, if you try anything with her on the first day I'll make sure to pair her with Baker. She's not here to get a date, she's here to train."

The entire time he spoke Ponch was thinking about Nikki.

"Hey, listen to me, Poncherello."

"Huh? Oh you want us to start out with Baker? Anything you say, Sarge."

"NO that's not what I said." Getraer stepped in front of Ponch blocking his view Ponch snapped back to reality.

"You won't let me date her…why?"

"She's not staying here, Frank. By the time you get started she'll be leaving…"

"Leaving? Why can't she stay?"

"She's just training here…it wasn't a permanent transfer…believe me you'll thank me later."

"I doubt it…"

Getraer laughed slightly he was expecting a response like that. "Anyway get there on patrol. And be good."

Ponch nodded then walked off with Nikki.

 _A/N: sorry the first chapter is so short, but the next chapters will be longer. This was just an introduction._


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch and Nikki were out on patrol together.

"So, Sarge said you weren't planning on staying…is that true?" Ponch asked. He couldn't help but be curious.

Nikki looked at him "I don't know yet."

"Oh…so you mean you could stay?"

She laughed. "If I wanted too," she replied. "I might go back to San Diego…who knows? We'll just see which way life leads me."

Ponch smiled at her. "You got a guy back in San Diego?" he asked.

Nikki laughed. "No…lot's of guy friends…no boyfriend…no fiancé…see no ring," she said holding up her hand then they both laughed.

"Can't see that through your gloves, but I believe you," Ponch replied.

Nikki smiled. "Anyway the guys back home are really nice…but none of them are my type," she said.

"And what type is that?"

"I'm not sure yet…just not that…"

Ponch laughed. "Great answer."

It was silent for a moment as they pulled off to the side of the road. Nikki took off her helmet she needed to fix her hair. She took it out of pony tail it was in, her long silky dark hair went past her shoulders. Ponch smiled at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my hair…I think I'll put it in a bun instead of a pony tail this time," she said as she put it up in a messy bun. Then she started to put her helmet back on.

Ponch was silent for a little while.

"So, Ponch mind if I ask you something since you bombarded me with questions all morning?"

Ponch chuckled softly then looked over at her. "Sure, what's up?"

"What makes you like staying at Central so much? What's your partner like?"

"I like the people here a lot. I feel welcome, we're family. I mean I'm sure every station is like that in some way…but Central is home to me. I couldn't imagine anywhere else. And Jon is my best friend, he's like a brother to me. Probably one of the best guys you'll ever come into contact with. Whenever I need a really good friend, Jon's always there for me…I try to do the same for him. Apparently we're pretty popular at the station too."

Nikki laughed. "That's great."

Ponch smiled he loved Nikki's laugh.

oOoOo

"I'm telling you, Lindsey…he's hot!" Nikki said sitting across from her best friend at the table.

"Have you told him yet?" Lindsey asked.

"No, we just met. I don't wanna rush things…"Nikki started, adjusting her glasses. She wore contact lenses at work, then after she got off work she wore her glasses.

Lindsey smiled. "Yeah I understand…good luck with him though," she said.

"Thanks," Nikki replied finishing up the glass of milk she was drinking. "Well Imma head to bed…thanks for letting me stay here while I'm in town."

"No problem, it's a pleasure to have you around."

Nikki smiled and nodded then headed for bed. As she laid down she felt her phone vibrate which was good, because it reminded her she needed to set it aside for the night. She looked at the message it was a group text on hangouts from Getraer. Something about a party tomorrow in honor of Nikki, even though she was only there for training.

She smiled at that thought, a great way to get to know some people and find out if she wanted to stay. She replied saying she'd be there…then she saw Ponch reply saying he'd totally be there.

"He is amazing…" she muttered.

Then watched as Jon. Jeb, and Bear all replied as well. She turned her phone on silent, so it wouldn't drive her crazy in the middle of the night, then shut out the lights and got comfortable under her covers.

oOoOo

Nikki got to work early the next morning, with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jon, it's the perfect time for a sun tan today," Ponch was saying to his partner.

"Ponch…I can try but I just get burnt," Jon said.

"Use sun tan lotion it'll help," Ponch suggested.

Nikki joined them. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"Jon look, her skin tone is just slightly lighter than mine…she's got a nice tan…I don't know if it was because of the sun or what…but maybe you can shoot for that," Ponch said putting his arm next to hers.

"Ponch, I was born this way…and Jon don't do it…you could get skin cancer from sun tanning."

"Um…" Ponch started.

Nikki laughed. "I'm kidding yet serious at the same time guys. Yes it's true, but if you are careful and do what you're supposed to do it won't happen."

Jon smiled. "Thanks…I think I skip sun tanning today."

"New subject, you coming to that party?"

"I told you I was," Jon replied.

"That was on hangouts…you don't always trust a hangouts message," Ponch said with a wink.

Nikki laughed. "I'll be there," she told him.

"Great, I'll pick both of you up. Nikki doesn't know where Sarge lives…and Jon…well you just get to ride with us," Ponch said.

"Yeah, in your new car?" Jon asked.

"You betcha!"

The three of them laughed as they headed for briefing now.


	3. Chapter 3

At the party Nikki felt as if she was the most important person in the world…well the most important person to Ponch. He took her around introducing her to everyone, then when he thought it was best she moved on took her to the next person to chat with. He'd become a very good friend in just two days. Nikki was falling in love with Ponch more and more as she got to know him.

Ponch and Nikki were a good time, and Getraer was thankful Jon didn't get jealous. In fact Jon even thought Ponch and Nikki were a good team. He was thinking about if Nikki decided to stay permanently maybe he'd ask Getraer to have them work together and he could ride along like he'd always wanted to go back to doing sometime. Not that he hated being with Ponch, he loved it! But sometimes he just really wanted to be alone.

When the time was right to find out if she was gonna make her transfer there permanent that would be when Jon talked to Getraer about his idea. He knew Ponch might hate it though…but on the other hand Ponch might like it too.

The party lasted till about midnight, then Ponch took Jon and Nikki home.

As soon as Nikki got home she rushed to Lindsey, who was sitting on the couch watching some horror movie that Nikki might not have enjoyed as much as Lindsey did. Not that Nikki didn't like horror…but Nikki liked a different style of horror movies from Lindsey liking. She'd watch horror with Lindsey from time to time, but ended up in return forcing Lindsey to watch some cheesy romantic comedy chick flick thing. Nikki when it came to movie liked to laugh, or cry. She liked the movies that weren't too hard core scary, but could make you jump or flinch a little. She liked mystery. She was all over the place with her liking in movies, but the main thing was the movie had to help her relax. And Lindsey's horror movies didn't quiet do that.

Lindsey paused the movie. "What's up, Nik?"

"The party was just fantastic! I wish you could've been there. There was lot's of games, and talking and food…and dancing…and…Ponch…" Nikki was in a dream as she twirled around the room.

"Calm down girl, come off cloud 9 and talk to me," Lindsey teased.

Nikki turned to her best friend with a smile on her face and in her eyes. "Lindsey it was amazing. And Ponch took me home after Jon. We had a nice chat, there wasn't one moment that we weren't talking…" she let out one of those dreamy sighs. "Those eyes," she said picturing Ponch in her mind.

Lindsey just stared at her friend two things she was thinking, 1. She wished she had that same experience and 2. She hoped things worked out.

"Well if you want a chance with him you might wanna think about staying here longer," she suggested.

"I don't know…if do that can I just fully move in here? I'll pay rent and just be your new roommate, I mean you are looking for a new roommate."

"That's an idea," Lindsey replied pausing the movie again because it was one of those dvd players that if it was paused for so long it would just start playing again.

"Great! Well when my training is done I'll decide then," Nikki replied.

Lindsey smiled. "It'll be nice to have you around if you do stay," she said.

"Thanks," Nikki replied.

oOoOo

The weeks seemed to go by like minutes, Ponch had taken Nikki under his wing, and taught her all he knew. He even taught her how to get on Getraer's bad side. He also taught her how to be friends with him as well. Nikki was very grateful for all she'd learned, and how close she'd become with her training officer. They were great friends, and even if the relationship never went any farther than that at least they were friends. She hoped that he loved her though.

Finally she had made up her mind, she was staying. She told Getraer she was staying, and as soon as the news spread she felt a hug from behind.

"I heard you're staying for good!" came the cheerful voice of Ponch.

"Yeah, I can't just leave you guys," Nikki replied.

"Glad to hear it."

Soon Jon walked over. "Um…Ponch can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Jon and Ponch walked off to chat.

"Look I think you and Nikki make a great team…and I…" Jon started.

"Jon…are you saying you wanna…" Ponch started a lump formed in his throat.

"Hey, we can still be best friends even if we don't ride together all day every day," Jon said.

"Yeah…but…"

"Hey, she needs a good partner…just like you needed me back then. I watched you become one of the greatest motorcycle officers this station has ever had. Why don't you go do that with her," Jon said.

"You already tell Getraer?"

"Yeah, he was fine with it. And if you feel you're being replaced wipe that thought from your mind, I'm finally riding alone," Jon said with a smile.

Ponch laughed. "Well I guess that's a good thing," he said.

Jon smiled. "Go patrol with your new partner, ok? And we can still work together whenever we get the chance," Jon said.

Ponch nodded then walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki and Ponch had been spending a great amount of time with each other, and enjoying every minute of it. Nikki loved getting to know Ponch more, and he loved getting to know her.

As the relationship continued to grow Ponch wondered if maybe she did love him…but he was for the first time ever too afraid to ask her because he didn't want to running their relationship.

Nikki was feeling about the same way, and she kept getting advice from Lindsey about what to do. Things just kept moving along smoothly.

oOoOo

Nikki walked into the station a huge smile on her face. "Hi, Ponch!" she greeted giving him a hug as she normally would.

"Heya, Nikki," he replied hugging back.

"How was your night?" Nikki asked.

"It was fine…long and boring. I did nothing…"

Nikki giggled. "Same thing…only I played a long game of cards."

"Oh that's better than falling asleep after a long boring few hours of watching nothing on TV…they don't have good shows on anymore…"

Nikki laughed again. "Sorry, Ponch…maybe you'll have to find a better way to spend your time," she replied.

Ponch laughed with her this time. "Yeah…maybe…"

They walked to the briefing room together and sat down next to Jon.

"Hi," Jon said happily.

"Heya," Nikki replied with a smile.

Ponch smiled. "Hi, Jon."

Before they could engage in conversation Getraer came into the room and started briefing.

Briefing seemed to drag on, it never seemed this dreary but today was just the most dull of all boring briefings.

After briefing ended all the officers left feeling like that was a waste of time, but knew it would be helpful maybe.

"Well see ya later, Jon."

"Yeah, see ya."

oOoOo

Ponch and Nikki were hot in pursuit of a car, that led them on a long chase through L.A. the chase led them to the middle of nowhere, where was this guy going!? He led them to a cave. The man got out of his car knowing he had nowhere to run and ran into the cave.

Nikki and Ponch radioed it in, then ran after him. "You can't get very far, mister. Just stop running and come to us with your hands up," Nikki yelled her voice echoed through the cave.

The man didn't respond, and he wasn't seen.

Ponch and Nikki took out their flashlights searching the cave together. Nikki had a shiver run down her spine she was both a little nervous and cold from the cave. Suddenly they felt the ground beneath them start to shake. "Ponch, what's happening?" Nikki asked fear rising in her voice though she at the same time was trying to stay professional.

"Feels like an earthquake…" Ponch started then they saw part of the cave ceiling start to collapse blocking the entrance. More of the ceiling was falling, and Ponch was doing everything he could to keep Nikki from being injured.

After what had seemed like hours, but was only a minute or so everything came to a stop. Ponch had dropped his flashlight though and couldn't see where Nikki was.

Nikki was looking for Ponch. Her head was killing her, she'd hit it when she fell.

"Nikki?" Ponch asked looking for her.

"Yeah, Ponch…I'm here…" she said feeling around. Her ribs also killing her, when she fell she'd hit her ribs, and her head pretty hard.

"Are you okay?" Ponch asked.

"Y-Yeah…head hurts a little," she replied.

Ponch felt around and then felt a soft hand. "Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah…yeah it is."

Ponch smiled. "Great…now let's find one of our flashlights…" he held tight to her hand bringing her with him as they looked around and occasionally bumped into things. "Here we go," Ponch said grabbing it. He turned it on, and it was starting to die already. "We'll have this for a bit…should we find that guy see if he's okay?"

"Well we were supposed to catch him…do you think help will arrive soon?" Nikki asked standing up and feeling dizzy.

"We called it in, if we don't show up for a while or don't reply they'll come looking." As he finished that he noticed Nikki start to fall over, he caught her. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah…just a little dizzy."

"Lean on me," Ponch said holding her, starting to think that searching around was a bad idea. "Let's rest, ok?"

"Mkay…" she started.

"We can try to get out the entrance way in a bit…"

"Ok…what about…t-t-the g-g-guy…?"

"We'll find him too. Nikki I'm worried about you," Ponch said.

"I'm f-f-fine…" she started as her eyes closed.

"Hey, stay awake, Nikki."

"I'm tired…"

"Nikki please stay awake," Ponch said.

Nikki's eyes closed.

"Babe, you need to stay awake," Ponch said not realizing he just called her babe…

"Ponch?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you j-j-j-just…s-s-say…babe?" her eyes slightly opened.

Ponch was quiet for a moment slightly embarrassed he might've just given away that he loved her now.

Nikki's eyes closed again.

"Please don't leave me, Nikki…I love you…"

Nikki didn't even have a slight response to that…she was unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Ponch searched desperately for a way to get out, occasionally going back over to see if Nikki was alright. No change. Ponch couldn't even fight the tears in his eyes anymore, they had formed and were now finding their way out.

Ponch wiped them away quickly, and tried to keep them inside still. Crying wasn't going to save his friend. He heard a faint voice calling for help near the back of the cave…it must've been the man they were chasing. For whatever reason, Ponch felt like he needed to go help him. He rushed to where the noise had been coming from and found a man a few years older than he was. His leg was pinned under a large boulder that had fallen from the cave ceiling.

"I can't move it," the man said.

"Alright, I'll help you, but as soon as you are free you do as I say," Ponch told him.

The man nodded at the young officer just happy someone was going to help him.

Ponch moved the boulder and helped the guy up. He slung the mans arm over his shoulder so he could help support his weight and then walked him to where Nikki was.

"Now stay here, if you do anything to her…" Ponch started.

"I won't touch her, I promise," the man replied.

Ponch nodded then rushed off still trying to find a way out. It was difficult being the only one that could get around in here. He missed Nikki's voice, and her laugh. But now he had a new reason to want to get out. Not only did Nikki need a doctor, but that man also needed a doctor, and he was going to jail.

oOoOo

Jon was in a fit of panic. "Where's Ponch?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Baker listen, they called in their last location and they weren't there…they can't be too far away. There's a cave up ahead," Getraer said to him.

Jon let out a sigh. "Sarge…I'm worried…I know something is wrong I can feel it."

Getraer only nodded.

oOoOo

Ponch was exhausted. He'd been trying to remove all the rocks blocking the entrance…but after a while it was exhausting and he began moving slower and slower and his head started to hurt. He was trying to catch his breath when he just fell over.

"Officer!? Officer are you ok!?" the man yelled from far away.

Ponch just waved a hand slightly trying to give a thumbs up.

"You need to rest…you're working too hard," the man said.

"But…w-we…gotta…g-get out…" Ponch said reaching up to pull another rock down.

"You're working yourself too hard. You've been injured, you're ignoring your own injuries to save us. Now isn't the time to do that. I heard you call for backup I know they'll be here. You need to rest I don't want you to over work yourself. You're already having trouble breathing. We need to get you outside to fresh air."

Ponch didn't respond for a moment. Why was this guy trying to help wasn't he the bad guy?

Suddenly Ponch heard a voice.

"Ponch!? Nikki!? Are you in there!?" it was Getraer.

"S-S-Sarge!?" Ponch called weakly.

Outside the cave Getraer looked to Jon, he barely had been able to hear it, but Ponch was close enough to the entrance that they heard it faintly.

"That was Ponch," Jon said as he quickly started pulling rocks.

Getraer joined him.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes they had a small opening. Jon took off his gun belt and set it aside then crawled in through the opening. He rushed to Ponch. "Ponch? Ponch can you hear me?"

"H-Help…Nikki…" Ponch said.

Jon though wanting to stay with Ponch did as he was told. Ponch then used this as a chance to try to get outside. He tried climbing through the opening, but his gun belt was caught. The opening was a small opening only big enough for them without the gun belt. Ponch took it off and slipped it out to Getraer then slid out of the opening and onto the ground. Getraer knelt down beside him. "Frank, are you ok?" he asked.

Ponch looked up at him, he felt light-headed, tired, and in a little pain other than that yeah he was fine. So he just smiled at Getraer and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm fine" he said sitting up.

Getraer wasn't buying it, as soon as Ponch sat up he felt like his head was spinning. He rested his head on Getraer since Getraer obviously was knelt beside him for that purpose…

"Poncherello?"

"Head…hurts…" Ponch admitted. He then grabbed his gun belt to put it on. "I'll…be fine…though…" he said suddenly realizing it was Getraer that was with him. He tried to make it to his feet, but had gotten up to fast and as soon as he stood felt nothing but a wave of dizziness, instead of successfully standing and waving it off he successfully fainted. Hitting his head again.

"Frank!? Frank, are you ok!?" Getraer asked.

It took a few minutes before Ponch was aware of what had just happened, and by the time he was back to reality his head was throbbing and all he could feel was pain, and just pure agony. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping the pain would just go away.

At that time Jon was emerging from the cave dragging Nikki along. He had come out and then reached back inside and grabbed her to pull her out. After getting her safely outside he went back in for the other guy.

Getraer went and called for an ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Nikki woke up in a hospital room, with Lindsey sitting beside the bed half asleep.

"L-L-Lindsey?"

Instantly Lindsey looked up. "Nikki, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm alright…I ache all over…where's Ponch?" Nikki asked.

"In his own room…you know he tried to save your life," Lindsey said with a smile.

Nikki smiled almost in a daydream now. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were trapped in a cave…he was injured…but he tried to remove the rocks blocking the cave entrance to help save you, and get you out. Because you were badly injured."

"He did that for me?" Nikki asked a small smile creeping across her face. She didn't remember what was said in the cave when she was losing consciousness…though if she did remember it she would be dying to see Ponch to tell him how she felt, since he had spilled his secret.

A few minutes of silence passed no one knowing what to say, when suddenly the door swung open and Jon walked in.

"Hi, Nikki! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright…have you heard anything about Ponch?" Nikki asked.

"Oh yeah, I just saw him last night. He's doing fine. His head hurts, apparently he hit it hard…but he tried to ignore his injury to save you…"

"That's what I've heard…I wanna see my hero," Nikki said.

Jon smiled. "You'll see him later I'm sure," he said.

Nikki smiled at that thought. "Jon…can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

Jon nodded and came closer. "What's up?" he asked.

Nikki smiled again. "Uh…don't tell Ponch, ok?"

"Yeah sure," Jon replied.

"I have a crush on Ponch," she admitted.

Jon smiled brightly. "Nikki, of all the girls to love him I think you're perfect," Jon said.

Nikki nodded.

Lindsey smiled at them. "Well Jon, you're his best friend tell us…does he love her too? Has he said anything?"

Jon blushed slightly. "Well…if he did I was told not to say a word."

"So is that a yes?"

"I'm not saying one way or the other…but Nikki you should find out," Jon said as he headed for the door. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah, thanks," Nikki said.

Jon walked out of the room. He headed down the hall to Ponch's room. As soon as Jon entered the room his partner was getting excited.

"Ponch, calm down you need to lay still or you'll bother your head."

Ponch stopped moving and Jon smiled it was liking coming home to an excited puppy. Ponch had been left alone all night.

"Jon, I was left alone all night…I'm glad you're here."

Jon laughed. "Well I know never to leave you alone all night in a hospital again…you go crazy…"

Ponch laughed. "How's Nikki?"

"She's doing fine…" Jon started and then stopped himself almost spilling out her secret.

"You know, Jon…I really do love her," Ponch said.

Jon bit back his smile. It felt like he had just had a conversation like this with Nikki only about Ponch.

"Well…you know the rules, Jon…uh…don't tell what I said, ok?"

"Yeah, believe me I won't," Jon said.

"Thanks."

oOoOo

When Nikki and Ponch were out of the hospital they both were forced to work the front desk while they were still healing. Ponch's head was killing him at some times, other times not so much. Nikki was feeling pretty much the same way.

The both sat together at the desk and chatted back and forth about random things just like they always had, but Ponch in the back of his mind kept wondering if she had heard what he said to her back in the cave when she was slipping into the world of unconsciousness.

Apparently she must not have because she never said a word about it. Most people would've…

Ponch and Nikki continued chatting since it was a slow day. Until finally Ponch couldn't take it anymore.

"Nikki?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember back in the cave…" he started as soon as he started he wanted to back out of it but there was no going back now.

"What about it? You saved my life what more is there to be said?"

"Remember when you were losing consciousness…and I kept trying to keep you awake?"

"I do remember a little of it…the last few things you said are a bit fuzzy to me though," Nikki said.

Ponch moved a little closer so he could grab her hand. "Nikki, listen…I told you once in the cave and I'm telling you again now…I really mean it from the bottom of my heart…I love you," he said.

Nikki's eyes widened. "Y-you…love me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes…"

"I love you too, Ponch…I just didn't know how I could ever say it…I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Nikki said.

Ponch rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb gently and smiled at her. "That's how I felt too…a friendship like this is priceless I wouldn't give it up for anything…but do you think it would be ok…if maybe we took it one step farther?"

Nikki swallowed hard.

"Nikki, do you wanna go out with me?"

Nikki nodded her head. "Yes, yes I do."

Ponch smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Nikki."

"I love you too, Ponch."

 _A/N: There will be a sequel._


End file.
